


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

by Dry_Lemonade



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: All the time, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i don't need more tags, its basically just fluff, jk its all homo, no homo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Lemonade/pseuds/Dry_Lemonade
Summary: Gyro is affection starved because his boyfriend was 'out hero-ing' around St. canard without him.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a terrible day so, ya know what? I decided to write this tooth-rotting Fenro bliss of a fic to cheer myself up ;-;

“Come on, Fen! Just a small one. No one will know.” Gyro pouted, hands clasped against his bow tie as he pleaded for his boyfriend to give him a kiss.

“You’re being unusually clingy today, Gyro.” The duck chuckled back, taking a seat on the chicken’s desk and facing him. Gyro struggled to sit completely still as he rolled his office chair back and forth impatiently, cheeks blown up in embarrassment.

“I haven’t seen you for two whole days, you can’t blame me if I desire a little affection from my _boyfriend_ of all people.” The inventor huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as the office chair made a slight screech against the tiled floor.

“Aw, _mi amor_ ,” Fenton cooed, taking the chicken’s face in his hands, “I missed you too, but you know I needed to help out in St. Canard.”

“No you didn’t. They already have Dark-whatever Duck there to deal with those lunatics.” Gyro retaliated, placing his hands over his lover’s.

“ _Querido,_ what did I say about name-calling?” Fenton scolded. 

“Not to do it.”

“Good.” The duck chuckled, pecking the top of his lover’s beak gently. Gyro leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, affection starved and desperate to be close to his boyfriend. “Wow you really did miss me.”

The inventor, too embarrassed to put up a fight, hummed in response as he wrapped his slender arms around Fenton’s waist, holding him tight. “I really did.”

The duck’s face flushed. He’d never seen his boyfriend like this before, soft and sensitive and clinging to him like he was about to leave and never come back. His breath hitched slightly, overwhelmed by all the affection he was receiving.

“ _Hachimitsu,_ you still owe me a kiss for leaving me all on my lonesome for forty-eight and a half hours.” Gyro mumbled into the duck’s chest, nuzzling his head against the warm material of Fenton’s shirt. He listened for a heart beat intently, a calm, serene and steady thump thump thump following one after the other, making the chicken smile.

Fenton was completely silent throughout it all, trying his hardest not to crack and give in to his desire to kiss and cuddle his boyfriend in a frenzy, his mind fuzzy.

“Fenton?” Gyro mused, his voice muffled against the duck’s chest, feeling his own heartbeat thump thump thumping in his head like a metrognome. Fenton hummed back, a hand combing through the inventor’s hair kindly. “ _Boku wa anata o aishite iru noda to omou_.”

Fenton froze, his hand ceased its gentle strokes, accidentally pulling on a few strands. “ _Lo siento,_ uhm, w-what was that?”

“I said,” Gyro paused, raising his head so that he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes, hair amuck and ruffled beyond repair, an amiable look in his eyes as he continued, “I think I love you.”

Fenton could feel the tears welding up in his eyes. He, in all honesty, would’ve never had guessed that Gyro would be the one to say it first. He was really considering staying away from the lab more often if this was going to be a regular outcome of it.

“ _Dios mio,_ Gyro, _yo también te quiero._ ” He smiled widely, throwing his arms over the inventor’s shoulders and peppering soft kisses all over his face, “I love you too!”

Gyro laughed joyfully, eyes closed as he took in his boyfriend’s burst of affection. “Stop! Stop!” He exclaimed, “If you keep this up I may just fall in love with you all over again!”

The duck stopped, a grin on his face the widest he’d ever had, breath hitching as he felt Gyro wipe his tears away. “Hey, hey, no homo though.” The chicken chuckled, making the other laugh warmly.

Gyro lowered his hands, interlacing their fingers. He gave Fenton a dreamy look before speaking up again, “I know it’s kind of sudden and all but, w-would you oppose the idea of moving in with me? No pressure, really, I just can’t picture myself not waking up to your beautiful face every morning and coming home together everyday after work-”

Fenton was practically beaming at this point. So many wonderful things were happening in the span of an hour because he was ‘out hero-ing’, as Gyro had once put it, for only two days. 

The floodgates were opening again as tears poured down the sides of Fenton’s cheeks, drenching his feathers in the salty liquid once more. He couldn’t speak, instead nodding his head frantically and engulfing his boyfriend in a passionate hug.

“Great, because you still owe me that kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go see a dentist now. B-but leave kudos first!


End file.
